


[podfic] In Webs and Knots

by flyingthesky



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Multiple Versions Available, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark gets in a car accident Dustin and Chris have to call Eduardo back to California. No, not to play nursemaid. Mark's in a coma, but it turns out that all the code Dustin needs is locked down under a series of passwords that, with Mark out of commission, only Eduardo knows. The passwords are prompted from important moments in the evolution of Mark and Eduardo's relationship, which weave in and out of the movie timeline up until the current day. Contains heavy D/s themes, kink, next to no technical accuracy, and a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In Webs and Knots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Webs and Knots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239039) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



> For all the notes and explanation of why there are multiple versions, see [my post about it](http://flyingthesky.dreamwidth.org/240493.html).

  


**Collab Mix Download Links**  
mp3: [part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?m2e0q5dv1kib5) (2 parts) | [part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?bczyh9bpeia1a) (2 parts) | [whole damn thing](http://koishii.net/temple/download/144) ([mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?paq9yadlc6sdx), 4 parts)  
m4b: [whole damn thing](http://koishii.net/temple/download/143) ([mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?j608dceq16bce), 2 parts)

The full mp3 file is 455MB (8:17:00 runtime), part 1 is 231MB (4:12:48 runtime), part 2 is 223MB (4:04:11 runtime), and the m4b file is 229MB (8:17:00 runtime).

 **Solo Mix Download Links**  
[part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?4h2776ae4dp5z) (2 parts) | [part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?xbabt1e7n5psn) (2 parts) | [whole damn thing](http://www.mediafire.com/?zdni33j1kxqdo) (mp3, 4 parts) | [whole damn thing](http://www.mediafire.com/?4tv67w3kq41ac) (mb4, 2 parts)

Th full mp3 file is 454MB (8:16:27 runtime), part 1 is 231MB (4:12:31 runtime), part 2 is 223MB (4:03:57 runtime), and the m4b file is 229MB (8:16:27 runtime).


End file.
